


disguises

by bes_ang_lala



Series: eremaru drabbles [eren x transman oc] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Dysphoria, Forced Crossdressing, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, hellow fellow trans ppl, implied bcos ykno HAHA, male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bes_ang_lala/pseuds/bes_ang_lala
Summary: Eren couldn’t help but continue keeping his eyes glued onto the other man. There were many things that stood out, different from his usual uniformly masculine appearance he was used to in the barracks, that he couldn’t help but stare and stare. And in particular, Eren couldn’t stop staring at the now plump, distinctly feminine chest of the other man.“You know...my eyes are up here.”[trans oc x eren, but can be x reader if u arent bothered by names]
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: eremaru drabbles [eren x transman oc] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793248
Kudos: 33





	disguises

**Author's Note:**

> clearly this focuses on a lot of trans feelings HAHA truly back on my bullshit ykno

“There will need to be an infiltration within Wall Sina to complete this mission.”

A handful of survey corps members surrounded the blonde commander as he continued to explain his strategy to the subordinates, “For us to be able to pull this off correctly, we must know the area well. Not knowing where to go might accidentally get you into trouble, especially since there are going to be military police surrounding the area.”

Erwin looked up from his papers to look at one of the cadets.

“Eren.”

“Sir!!”

“Since there is no way to smuggle you inside, you will have to put on a disguise instead. It’s a lot easier since you will be able to make direct contact without much interaction from the people around you. Instead of the police focusing on the people outside, we won’t have to worry about the people inside the ball. They will be too busy enjoying themselves.”

“Yes sir, understood!”

“We cannot let you go alone, as usual, so you will need someone to protect you in case something happens. So as for your escort, we need someone who has knowledge of the area. You must not look lost or out of place. Is there anyone here who has experience attending a noble’s party and general familiarity of Stohess District?”

“I do, sir!”

The commander glances over to the owner of the voice, a black-haired youth with a rather soft expression as he continues to speak. 

“I was born and raised inside Sina, sir. It’s all muscle memory to me.”

Erwin nods, looking back down at the papers on his desk. 

“Alright, I’m counting on you.”

\---

Eren looks up at the night sky as he recalls the mission in his head. The sound of cobblestone against their shoes, silently streaming water, murmurs of the rich crowd, and carriages moving around were all forming the atmosphere that he could never get used to. It was so different from the bustling, earthy ambience he was used to in both Wall Rose and Wall Maria. 

“Enjoying the sights, Eren?”

A voice interrupted his thoughts, making the brunette look to the side as his eyes landed on the man who was assigned to protect and accompany him. Except that…

“Are you sure you don’t want to change?” He asked, brows furrowing.

“Ah...well.”

With a downcast huff, Mars clutches the sides of his eloquent dress, lifting it a bit as he tries his best to make a cute pose for the other. Clearly, despite his gentle expression, he’s uncomfortable as he forces a kind smile on his painted lips. 

“When we had ourselves measured for the mission’s clothes, I was too embarrassed to say anything. I didn’t want to say they were measuring a man, but...” He twirled, almost tripping on his heeled boots. “At least the measurements were correct! Look how well this suits me.” 

Eren couldn’t say anything, hands still stuffed in his pockets as he simply hummed back as a response. From there, the two walked towards the location of where the ball would be held, both silent the entire time before the other alerts him that they’ve arrived. 

“The party’s right here. We’ll be interacting with merchants and nobles, but you can leave the talking to me, alright? We can sneak deeper inside once the diversion outside has been signaled to begin. But for now...”

Mars giggles as he clings onto Eren’s arm. 

“Let’s enjoy as much as we can, okay?”

The brunette stares deep into the other’s eyes for a moment, his own wide with surprise before it softens with a nod of his head. Eren adjusts the hat to hide his head of hair better as they both begin to step inside the building.

“Y-Yeah. I’m counting on you.”

\---

About an hour has passed since they had begun interacting with the nobles participating in the ball. Eren had attempted to blend in, but he was just so uncomfortable with this luxurious atmosphere it made him sick. Mars, on the other hand, was clearly doing a lot better compared to him. The brunette watched as the other male casually chatted with topics that an aristocrat would love to entertain and boast about, calmly gulping down the alcoholic drinks that Eren himself still wasn’t used to, with how damn bitter it was, and on top of that all, the other man didn’t seem physically distressed or uncomfortable at all with his attire. 

Even after Mars stopped interacting with the others, Eren couldn’t help but continue keeping his eyes glued onto the other man, eyes trailing from features such as his simple makeup, the wig that reached to his hips, and the nonetheless beautiful dress they were most likely going to discard almost immediately after the mission was over. There were many things that stood out, different from his usual uniformly masculine appearance he was used to in the barracks, that he couldn’t help but stare and stare. And in particular, Eren couldn’t stop staring at the now plump, distinctly feminine chest of the other man. 

“You know...my eyes are up here.”

A laugh and a wave of the hand distracts him, teal eyes moving from the other’s chest to directly stare at Mars’ mismatched eyes. The disguised man opens his mouth to speak again, voice in a teasing sing-song tone as he playfully clings onto Eren’s arm once more. 

“What’s on your mind..?”

He was laughing, yes, but Mars couldn’t help but feel a tang of pain inside himself, dysphoria bubbling and boiling through every fibre of his being. This whole disguise was already like fire against his skin, but after catching Eren ogle at him all night, like how he was staring at his chest just now? It was almost betrayal. Sure he could breathe so much better without cloth restraining his chest, but somehow it was almost like it never left. It even feels worse, somehow. 

“No...well,” Eren stuttered, eyes darting away in several directions, “It’s just that...”

An unhappy smile made its way to Mars’ lips, but he made sure to keep his composure so as to not disrupt his already perfect persona for the mission’s sake. 

“What? You don’t have to lie, you know. I know you were staring at my che--” 

“It’s just that...I was thinking about how much I preferred it flat...”

His eyes widened at the other’s response, jaw going slack. Eren kept going, finding momentum in his words.

“I was, uh, thinking about how much nicer it would have been if I were the one clinging onto your arm, and not the other way around,” he sighed, removing Mars’ hands from his only to have his own hand wistfully wrap around the other’s arm. 

“After hearing that we were technically going to a party together, even though it’s a mission and all, I got excited. I’m not fond of fancy places, but if it’s somewhere you were confident in, I just really wanted to enjoy being with you while in that state.”

Eren’s hand strayed away from his partner’s waist, only to hold onto the cloth of his dress as he continued to speak. “I was really looking forward to seeing how handsome you would look in a uniformed suit or something. Or a look with slicked back hair, so...” He moved his hands again to brush it against the long locks of the dark wig he wore, “I’m...”

Eren’s hand moved from inspecting the wig to moving underneath it to feel the other man’s undercut, making Mars’ eyes widen as his cheeks begin to gain colour, feeling hot.

“Ere-”

“B-Basically!!” He removed his hand immediately, stiffly placing them to his sides as he averts his eyes from him once more. “I just wanted to say. Um. That you’re clearly uncomfortable.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve been watching you calmly keep going the whole night, and it’s almost shocking how you’ve kept your composure the entire time. I-I know we have the mission and all, but it’s really uncomfortable seeing you try too hard to be okay with doing this when you clearly aren-!”

A pair of lips interrupted Eren’s ramblings, a soft pair pushing against his own tenderly. The other man deepened the kiss further, and before he relished the feeling longer, Mars pulled away with a genuine smile across his face, placing a hand against his cheek. 

“You were being too loud, you know. I can’t let you compromise the mission.”

He leaned in to give him another peck on the cheek, and another on the other side, and then another and another, making Eren giggle. 

“H-Hey, what gives..?!”

“Sorry,” Mars laughs, “it’s not everyday I can kiss your cute face in public.” He slowly grabs his dress again, showing it to the other. “It’s thanks to this disguise that I could do that. We can’t have two men do something like that, right?”

“Well,” Eren adjusts his hat, his grin widening, “unfortunately for them, two men are doing something like that, right here and now.” 

The brunette kisses his nose before coming down to kiss him plush on the lips once more. Mars couldn’t help but put his arms around his waist, while Eren does the opposite, putting his hands over the other’s shoulders. The few people witnessing the couple were rather puzzled at the interesting roles switched between male and female, but let them be to continue with their own boring chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> i already introduced mars in my first drabble between him and eren, only if you want context on his character!!


End file.
